Te odio,Klavier Gavin
by rika-chan777
Summary: Un KlaviEma en un contexto un poco diferente,con una gran mezcla de parejas como Phoenix/Maya,Miles/Franziska,Diego Armando/Mia ...etc!XD Pasen y disfruten,espero que sea de su gusto! :D NO HAY YAOI!XD , NO HAY SPOILERS vale,alguno obvio sí xD


**Bueno,un KlaviEma algo diferente,es que como la pareja tiene poco "tema" por así decirlo,decidí cambiarlos de escenario para poer inventar yo un poquito juju,espero que os guste,y espero reviews! ;)**

* * *

"Lo que me faltaba!" Ema se subía por las paredes,odiaba el momento en el que todas las mañanas su instituto se hacía el sitio más ensordecedor de todo el mundo.

"¿Ocurre algo Ema?,Oh,vale,los ruidosos de todos los días,¿Es eso,no?" Maya Fey,con una hamburguesa en la mano y un refresco en la otra estaba desayunando mientras iba al instituto,agarrándolo todo con fuerza porque sabía de sobra que era lo que pasaba a esas horas.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!,SON KLAVIER Y DARYAN!" Todos los días,a la entrada del instituto se arremolinaban todas las chicas a la entrada a la espera de dos de los integrantes del grupo "The Gavinners" y no podían ser ni más ni menos que el cantante y el guitarra.

"Ema,relájate,pasa de largo que luego te irritas y te pones insoportable,me voy,pásalo bien hoy" Lana era una de las pocas que estaban mañana Lana acompañaba a Ema hasta el instituto,de hecho le quedaba al lado de la facultad de Derecho y antes de llegar al instituto,aprovechaban para timbrar a la mejor amiga de Ema,Maya impresionante la cantidad de amigos que había hecho gracias a su hermana Lana,Jake Marshall,Diego Armando,Phoenix Wright,Miles Edgeworth y la hermana de Maya,Mia Fey,a la que ya conocía de antes,pero al resto los conocía porque la gran mayoría iban a la facultad de Derecho con ella.

"Lo intentaré Lana,pero no te prometo nada" _malditos niños pequeños insoportables, ¿Acaso no podían llegar de una manera más discreta sin necesidad de venir con un coche rojo tan llamativo?_

"NICK!,buenos días" _mi amiga Maya estaba muy pendiente de Phoenix últimamente,su hermana se lo había presentado hacía muy pocos días e incluso ya le había cambiado el nombre,pero por más que se lo preguntaba me decía,"de momento no me gusta",que chica más indecisa!_

"Hola Maya,me alegro de verte,buenos días a veo lo que hay por aquí,mejor me iré antes de que me revienten los tímpanos,eh,Edgeworth,rápido que ya vamos a llegar tarde,¿Cómo es posible que TU hayas llegado tarde hoy?" _Todo lo que alguien como yo podía querer,un hombre como Miles Edgeworth,apuesto,elegante,inteligente.. Ayy,ojalá hubiera tantos hombres como él,además,Franziska estaba enamorada de él y ella era mi amiga,y hacerme ilusiones con el chico que le gustaba no estaría nada bien._

"Bueno,ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dentro,adios!"_ ya empezaban las clases,y a primera hora tenía química,hoy íbamos a dar una clase práctica en el laboratorio,iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida_

_Me encanta mi instituto!,bueno vale,es muy ruidoso,pero tiene unos laboratorios de química enormes,una máquina con un montón de bocaditos y sobretodo,aquí conocí a Maya y a Franziska,que es lo mejor de todo._

"Hey!,hay que mirar por donde se va,Fräulien"_científicamente hablando iba mirando por donde iba,pero la emoción de mi hora de química me impedían fijarme en que había chocado con alguien._

"Lo siento,estaba pensando en mis cosas y no me di cuenta de qu...,AH!" _Era Klavier Gavin,como no me di cuenta,con ese ridículo acento alemán que le ponía a todas las chicas,¿acaso le parecía romántico o algo por el estilo?,porque la verdad no lo era._

"¿Ocurre algo?"_Realmente este tío no se enteraba de una._

"Tú,eres el que hace que todas las mañanas ese barullo de chicas se pongan a chillar de esa manera!,¿no ves que estamos todos hartos?"

"Creo que te equivocas preciosa,la mayoría de la gente viene a verme,tanto las chicas como los chicos que están todos celosos"_Lo que me faltaba,un rubio de ojos aguamarina con aires de estrella de rock diciéndome lo que había._

"Aquí te quedas,me voy a clase!"

"Oh,¿así que tú también tienes prácticas ahora?,pues nos veremos dentro,incluso puede que nos pongan juntos,adios querida" _No puede ser!,¿En mi clase?,pero si este tipo tiene un año menos que yo!_

_Con toda la cara del mundo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue para dentro de la clase y lo único que pude hacer fue gritarle:_ "ERES UN IDIOTA KLAVIER GAVIN!"

"Señorita Skye,siento decirle que estoy harto de que ande chillando por los pasillos,así que aunque lo siento mucho ya que es usted la mejor alumna de química del curso he de dejarla fuera diez minutos,cuando pasen ya podrá entrar" _¿El profesor me había escuchado?,¿Por qué el mejor día de mi vida se tenía que convertir en el peor?_

_Y allí fuera estuve esos estúpidos diez minutos,que obviamente invertí en ir a comprar bocaditos y comerme dos bolsas y media,quizás si que tenían algo de razón cuando decían que los comía descontrolandamente._

"¿Qué os habeis sentado juntas?" _Esto ya era demasiado,dime por favor que no iba a tener que sentarme con él..._

"Lo siento Ema,el profesor nos mandó formar parejas para las prácticas y Klavier dijo que el profesor te había castigado sin clase,que podíamos sentarnos juntas" _Oh,dios Maya,¿Por qué me haces esto?_

"Hey,Fräulien,aquí tienes un sitio libre" _Como un chirrido,su maldita voz era como un chirrido,si no hubiera sido por el futuro de la química le habría tirado todas las probetas del aula encima._

"Tú,ya vas diciéndome porqué has hecho esto,¿Me has oído?"

"¿Te refieres a lo de tus amigas?,obviamente por que quería que te sentaras a mi lado" _No se porqué pero me lo esperaba,¿Por qué este tipo no conseguía sorprenderme desde hacía un tiempo?_

_Klavier gavin era el tipo más pesado que había conocido en la vida,¿Sabes cuantas veces le había dicho que no quería estar con él?15,ni más ni menos,bien conditaditas,¿Y sabes que había conseguido?motivarle aún más ahora no se limitaba a decirme un par de palabras en los intercambios de clases sino que ahora se me acercaba,se cambiaba de clase,e incluso hacía tonterías para poder sentarse a mi lado,¿Esto chico sabe lo que es madurar?_

"¿Ocurre algo,Fräulien?,llevas un buen rato pensativa" _¿Pensativa?,estaba a su lado con cara de asco intentando crear un compuesto tan brutal que pudiera desfigurarle esa preciosa cara de cantante de grupo de rock que tenía._

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir así?"

"¿Intentando conquistarte?,según mis cálculos dentro de una semana caerás en mis redes y como muy tarde en un mes ya seremos oficialmente novios,¿A que es genial?" _Y después de soltar tal atajo de tonterías me miraba y sonreía,lo odiaba a muerte._


End file.
